


Bixfreed Week 2016: Proposal

by Anxious_Procrastinating



Series: Bixfreed Week 2016 [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: BixFreed Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Procrastinating/pseuds/Anxious_Procrastinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Bixfreed Week ever! Give all your love to this new ship! This is day 3. Prompt: Sickness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bixfreed Week 2016: Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi everyone!:D This is my entry for Day 3. Prompt: Sickness.
> 
> I hope you like it!:D

"But we have to celebrateeee!" whined Bickslow, squirming in Freed's grip, as the Rune mage gave him a piggyback ride to their bed.

As he gently lowered him on the mattress and wrapped him up in the duvet, Freed replied: "I know, but you're sick. We can go out for dinner for another time"

Bickslow really wanted to put up a fight. He really did. Especially because he'd had plans for that night. But his body was just too weakened and the bed so comfortable. He was almost falling asleep. But there was a tiny voice in his head that snapped him out of his daze, reminding him exactly what his plans were. "NO! We gotta go! I don't care!"

"Bix, it's not a problem if we don't celebrate our anniversary this year, we'll have many more" said Freed in a reassuring tone and took to stroking his cheek. Bickslow felt himself melting against his lover's hand.

"I know, but this one is special" he protested weakly.

"Why would our fifth year together be more special than the others?" asked Freed, genuinely confused, stopping for a moment to caress Bickslow's face.

Bickslow gulped hard, he was giving himself away, dammit! "The number five is important to me. Take the babies. They are five, not four, not six...five" he lied with a lazy grin. Good thing he had had to come up with something with the number five and not another one.

Knowing that his boyfriend sometimes just had these small apparently nonsensical preferences, Freed didn't question it and didn't have a hard time believing it. "If this is so important to you, we can celebrate here at home, I can make a nice soup and we can cuddle here in the bed"

"No, I reserved at the Plaza, do you have any idea of how much time ago? Just to make sure they had a place for us?"

"The Plaza?!" repeated Freed in shock. That was the most expensive restaurant in the whole region! And Bickslow wanted to take him there?

"Yeah, you deserve the fanciest shit we can get" he replied smirking, easily reading his boyfriend's thoughts.

"Bicks…thank you" said Freed blushing.

Freed knew that Bickslow really wasn't into that type of stuff. Give him a sandwich and his slippers and he's a happy man. He was making that effort just for him, knowing that he was a lover of elegant and refined stuff (even if he was usually perfectly comfortable with keeping it simple).

That's why he and Bickslow worked so well. They were opposites that completed each other. Freed was always stiff and reserved, while Bickslow was so cheery and friendly. Freed made Bickslow a bit more responsible, while Bickslow helped him become a little more laidback.

Well, it was true that sometimes he was on the verge of choking Bickslow because he was so messy, he always forgot things and liked playing pranks on him and singing out loud right when he needed some calm to read. And he was sure that Bickslow felt the same for him for other reasons. But they loved each other and that was all that mattered.

"So...shall we go?" offered Bickslow, moving to sit up, but Freed stopped him.

"I really thank you for being so thoughtful, but you're not feeling well. I am pretty sure you are running a pretty high fever. We shouldn't go"

"Oh come on, you wanna go!" countered Bickslow, hearing the disappointment in Freed's tone. "And I wanna go too! So let's just go, I'm fine"

Freed gave in, wanting so badly to eat at that place. "You are spoiling me" he said with a small smile, grateful.

"You spoil me everyday, I can do that every once in a while" replied Bickslow winking and he unwrapped himself from the duvet, immediately regretting his choice as the cold hit him.

"Take some meds first at least" ordered Freed, regaining his stern tone. He fetched some pills from the cupboard in their bathroom and handed them to Bickslow with a glass of water. "These should lower your temperature and make you feel better"

Bickslow kissed his forehead trying to avoid infecting Freed with his germs and took the pills. "Thank you"

As he drove to the restaurant, Freed threw worried glances towards Bickslow, but he seemed fine, wrapped up in his furry cape. Five years together as a couple had really flown for him. The best five years of his life to be honest.

They say that when you are in love you don't even realize how much time passes. It just doesn't matter to you. Freed felt like that. He didn't care how much time passed as long as he was with Bickslow. He would have never thought to fall in love with that idiot, but he had and hard. And now he was incredibly happy with him.

Bickslow felt the same. That's why he didn't want to spend a single more moment without being Freed's husband. Married or not Freed and him would be together all the same, but the simplest of things was a chance for him to celebrate their love. And a marriage sounded perfect in his head. Besides, it was nice to make their relationship that official.

That night he was going to propose, that's why it was so important. He'd made various agreements with the restaurant's personnel, so that the night would be perfect. He couldn't let all that go to waste because of the goddamn flu!

As they entered the restaurant, they were escorted to their table, which was right in the middle of the hall. It was elegantly decorated and there was a card in the middle that wished the couple a happy anniversary. Freed thought it was a very nice thing and Bickslow smiled at the happy face his partner had made.

Bickslow had thought many things he could have done that night, from small hints, to presents, to hiding stuff in Freed's food. But first of all he didn't want to risk Freed choking on something. Secondly he just wanted him to be completely oblivious to what his true intentions were that night, so he decided to save the surprise for the end of the meal.

They dined and chatted all evening. The food was delicious, the music was beautiful and Bickslow was with him, blowing his nose or coughing up a lung every five minutes. Freed appreciated a lot the effort his partner had made. It was a wonderful night.

After they had their dessert, Freed was standing up to leave. Bickslow's temperature was rising again and he didn't want to keep him out for too long. The Seith mage made him sit again though, saying: "Wait, they still have to bring another thing"

"Oh, ok" replied Freed, sitting down again. He looked at his boyfriend and he really looked excited about this other thing. "Do you already know what it is?" he asked, hoping to get an explanation.

"Uhhh, nope" shrugged Bickslow. Damn, he was getting caugnt again! He had to act more casual.

Just a few seconds later, a waiter brought a covered plate for Freed. Bickslow looked at him expectantly.

"What are you waiting for?!" he asked impatiently, seeing that Freed made no move to at least see what was in the plate.

"I'm waiting for someone to bring yours too" answered Freed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh" replied Bickslow a bit embarrassed. Sometimes he forgot just how much of a gentleman Freed could be. "I told them not to bring any for me while you were in the bathroom, since I'm already full. Maybe I'll taste some of yours"

"Ok" said Freed with a smile, taking the lid off of the plate. Then he saw what was inside.

A silver band with runes etched inside. The characters read: _"Freed & Bickslow, 13/01/X793 - forever"_

"Bickslow..." he breathed out as he looked at his partner, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Just read the card" urged the Seith mage, very pleased with Freed's reaction.

"Y-Yes!" he stuttered out, fumbling with the piece of paper that had been lying under the ring. He had to struggle a little to decipher Bickslow's sloppy handwriting, but the words warmed his heart.

_"Dear Freed,_

_I know that making you read this while I'm right in front of you sounds pretty stupid, but you know how I am, I'm terrible with words and I tend to forget half of the things I want to say. This way I'm sure I've told you everything and you can keep the card if you like. See? We both win._

_I love you. Shitty way to start, huh? Just stating the obvious. But it's true. It's the thing that matters the most. YOU matter the most to me._

_You made my life so much better, not just as a lover, but also as a friend. And I want our relationship to last forever, even after we die. Who cares about life or death, our souls are bound together, I saw that. 'Till death do us part' has no meaning to us, that's why I wanted 'forever' to be written in the ring. Because we're special._

_And I really hope you will grant me this wish and be mine for all eternity. You would make me the happiest man in the entire fucking universe._

_So Freed, will you marry me?"_

"YES! HELL YES!" shouted Freed tearing up. He always cursed when he got emotional. He let Bickslow, who in the meantime had leant on his knee, slide the ring onto his finger and then grabbed his face and smashed his lips against his, in a passionate, hungry kiss. Bickslow pulled away, saying that Freed would catch the flu, but Freed couldn't care less and kissed him again, this time softer, lingering. "I love you" he whispered, regaining his usual composure. "So much". He kissed him again. "Of course I'll marry you"

Bickslow's heart was swelling in his chest with happiness and he stood up, hugging the shit out of Freed.

Then at a certain point he asked: "Guys, did you record everything?"

Freed pulled away, confused, and looked around to see all the people sitting at the other tables dissolving, letting him see who truly was seated there with them.

"YES!" came the reply from the whole Fairy Tail, that, with the help of the First, had hidden itself behind an illusion so that the whole guild could be there in this important moment for Freed and Bickslow.

"They saw this?!" asked Freed in disbelief and Bickslow merely grinned, sticking his tongue out. He knew that Freed got easily embarrassed and the reddened cheeks were a proof, but at the same time he knew just how happy he would have been if he had shared this moment with his family, so he had invited the guild at the restaurant.

Before Freed could say anything else, the pair was assaulted by all their comrades giving them their congratulations and their best wishes or (mostly the girls) checking Freed's ring.

Among the crowd, with everyone cheering for him and Bickslow, the Rune mage couldn't help but feel dizzy with glee.

"Are you enjoying the night?" asked the Seith mage with his usual grin.

"It's perfect. Thank you" he said, tiptoeing to steal another kiss from his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again there will be no entry tomorrow since I couldn't come up with anything decent to write. I'll post a drawing though. If you want to see it go check my tumblr page!:)


End file.
